


Is My Girlfriend's Hair Fries?

by hiyamikari



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, French Fries, Humor, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyamikari/pseuds/hiyamikari
Summary: Sayo dreams about fries in her sleep, right next fo her girlfriend Kokoro. When Sayo awakens from her heaven, she does something unusual...





	Is My Girlfriend's Hair Fries?

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from BanG Dream Ebooks Twitter, there was this Sayo account that I interacted with and she mentioned Kokoro's hair as fries. So thought that it was a cute idea for a fanfiction!

_While Sayo has arrived to the Hikawa Residence, a wonderful sight has filled her eyes. Everything was made of fries! From their furniture, to the walls and floors. Sayo's mouth was WATERING. _

_"Onee-chan! Look at all these fries! It's boppin'!" says her twin sister Hina, in her usual lingo. At the moment, though, Sayo could care less about what the hell boppin' means._

_So Sayo ignored her twin sister, and started munching on the fry house. It's one bite after another, Sayo couldn't get enough. It feels like heaven to her._

_And to make everything better than it already was, her bubbly girlfriend Kokoro came to the equation. And her hair was... fries! _

_"Sayo! Sayo!" calls Kokoro._

"Sayo!"

Sayo rubbed her eyes and woke up to the sight of Kokoro shaking her body to wake her up. "...Tsurumaki-san?"

Yes, Sayo and Kokoro were a couple. However, Sayo wasn't the type of person who'd call a person by name except for the sole purpose of avoiding confusion. However, Kokoro didn't care about whatever Sayo calls her; all that matters is Sayo loves her.

"Maaaaa~ Sayo! You're awake! But you've been mumbling 'potato' in your sleep... are you okay? Was a potato monster eating you?" says Kokoro, with that ever-so-bright smile of hers.

Sayo said nothing and just stared at the blonde. The thought of fries was still clouding her mind. So as if on impulse, Sayo gently grabbed some of Kokoro's hair.... and put it in her mouth. Sayo kept chewing and chewing like a sleepy little goat.

Kokoro's eyes widened at the sight of her girlfriend doing such a thing; but it's not that she hated it. Kokoro's shock then turned into a smile as she watched Kokoro munch on her hair.

"Is my hair _that _delicious, Sayo~?"

It was only when Kokoro spoke that Sayo snapped back into her senses. She immediately let go of Kokoro's hair and lay back down on the bed in shame. She hid her face and turned her back towards Kokoro. "Forgive me, Tsurumaki-san..." says Sayo, but it comes out muffled because of a pillow.

Kokoro laid next to Sayo, and wrapped the tealette in a hug. "Sa-yo!" says Kokoro, emphasizing each syllable, "You don't have to apologize! Eating one's hair means you love the other, right~?"

Sayo wanted to object that that wasn't the case, but she didn't want to admit that she thought of her girlfriend's hair as fries either. So Sayo just laid there in silence, not responding.

"I'll attack you with cuddles if you don't get up! Raaaaawwrrr! I'm the cuddle monster~!" Kokoro then body slammed Sayo and hugged her to no end.

"Tsurumaki-san...! Get off!" Sayo struggled, but to no avail. 

"Not until you show your beautiful face~"

"F-Fine!" Sayo turned her body to face Kokoro, but it was like she was directly staring at the sun. Sayo was gonna lean forward to kiss Kokoro until... her stomach growled. What a way to ruin a moment.

"Aha! Come on, Sayo~! Mr. Tummy is hungry, so let's eat!" Kokoro said as she practically dragged Sayo downstairs to the dining room.


End file.
